Milkshake
by Maiev-S
Summary: Ivan is going on a trip for a few days, but he has given Alfred a mysterious gift for the american to think of him while he's gone. RusAme.


**Hello! **

**The following is a story inspired on song "Milkshake" by Kelis. It is also my first time publishing something different than spanish, and I couldn't find a beta, so it may have some grammar or ortography mistakes. If you are reading this and know where those mistakes are, please let me know to fix them! Thank you :) **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me. "Milkshake" belongs to Kelis and her team.**

**Warning: Eh...Kinda selfcest, I think. **

**Ok, here we go!**

* * *

**Milkshake**

The blonde received the paper bag raising an eyebrow

-What's this? -Said the American, shaking the box repeatedly and listening to it trying to guess what was on the inside.

- Oh it's a new toy I bought just for your enjoyment my dear, and I really want you to think of me when you use it-said the russian with a playful smirk – We are not going to see each other for a while, and for certain circumstances, I can only call you when I come back.

They said their goodbyes and in a few minutes, with a wild kiss.

Alfred Jones was all alone again. He went back to his house and had a lot of work to do, and his boss was pressing him to finish it that day and the next and the next and the next.  
It's been 15 days since Ivan was gone and didn't hear a thing of him. Not a single call or letter, nothing. Not even a single message on freaking facebook. He was feeling kinda lonely, and then he remembered...the paper bag he received...

_"Think of me when you use it"_

- I wonder what this can be?

He thought for himself. Honestly he was afraid it was maybe something that could harm him physically, like a bomb or something. The russian was full of surprises and he did know from before just how he loved to play rough games with him, because of course, he did exactly the same.

But then there was this, and though he will not admit it never ever in public, he was missing Ivan. He missed his sunflower smell, his easy smile, his ashen hair, his deep dark voice, not the usual high pitch he showed to everyone, but the one he used to seduce him to bring him mad, the way Ivan took him hard on the inside, the feeling of being full in his entrance, the...

Oh no. No, no, NO! He was definitely not missing having sex with the russian, that thought was not heroic at all. At all!

And then, his eyes took a glimpse of the paper bag that was on his night bed since the day Ivan left and started to wonder what the content was again

Well, he'll never know if he didn't open it, right?

- ...Ok. Fucking commie, you win this time!

He said to the unanimated object of brown looking him back from the top of his night table. Mocking him, challenging him to open it. And he did, breaking the paper so eager, eyes startled for what the paper revealed. It was an mp4 player with a chord attached to a...

- What the fuck, dude?

Alfred's eyes opened wide as he saw the other extreme of the chord. It was a dildo, with almost the same length and girth than the one Russia was proud of.

- Fuck you damn commie.

He said, tossing the toy to his bed. But he really wanted to feel... he was excited, and needed to release some of his tension. So, why not?

He took the toy and pushed the buttons to find out there was one audio already recorded. He put on the headphones and started to listen

_"Priviet my dear sunflower"_

- Oh I should have known this!

The recording kept going

_"I am so glad you decided to use the gift I choose so carefully for you, as you can see it has its own interesting features and I dare to guess you are already aroused just to hear my voice, don't you? "_

Russian's voice went down an octave and his seductive and low voice was echoing in Alfred's ears, actually exciting him and sending shivers of little pleasure in his spine.

- Please go on...

_"I know you always want more my dear sunflower, so left you a little playlist you can use to touch yourself thinking in me. Think when you suck me, when you beg. For more, panting under my sight, you're so beautiful when your face is all red because of me. So have fun and __remember me__"_

Recording ended there, and the first video started to play.

- Oh God!

It was Milkshake.  
Milk...shake...

Dirty thoughts started to fill american's mind as soon as the video was playing, and he instantly thought of the russian as the ice cream.

- Mmmm

He mumbled closing his eyes and licking his lips sensually watching the kinda big dildo in his hand. It resembled a little the russian's manhood.

He rest on his back on his bed and relaxed himself, while watching. He imagined the dildo was Ivan's cock and squeezed it with his hands, then taking it in his mouth. It tasted vanilla and vodka.

Alfred ran his tongue around, filling his mouth and creamy sensation of the tip in his lips, moaning softly while licking it by the sides and sucking it. First the tip and then the whole thing, tasting his lover in the toy while the song went on and Alfred separated himself from the top with a wet "pop" and a tiny thread of saliva still connected to the top of the toy. His eyes were eyelids full of lust now, and as the Russian predicted, he wanted more.

The model was flirting with boys in the video, and then it paused. The Russian's shaky, sexy voice was heard again through the headphones.

_"My, my, you're a really dirty boy, don't you? Hmm yes. You are my little pervert Sunflower. You know you like it. You know you like it when I caress your skin and squeeze your greedy ass and moan loud for me. Do it, Fredka. "_

- Mmm yes! Ohh

Alfred was now blushed and anxious because of his excitement. Ivan's gift was not all that bad after all. He kept listening and pressing his his body parts as if the russian was there, guiding him to pleasure.

_"Now Alfred, why don't you open the vanilla one? I'm sure your insides must be very anxious for me, aren't they?"_

- Mmm

He held back a moan. How the russian could be so fucking right if this was just a recording? Anyway, for the time being, he was hot as hell and it was all Ivan's fault. He cursed the Russian because of that.

He opened a bottle of vanilla lube as it was commanded and put a lot of it on his right hand, taking of his pants and boxers in one stroke. He squeezed his member softly and then the video was resumed.

Alfred noticed the video had been forwarded to a scene where the main model was doing sensual moves with her body, moving up and down her hips, and Alfred didn't last long imitating her, every second that passed even more eager.

It was official. He really missed Ivan. He really wished Ivan was there.

Video went on showing bottles full of milk and cups of milkshake overflowing on the machines, and he couldn't take it anymore. He left the mp4 player to a side without taking off the headphones and took the bottle of lube.

He took a generous quantity of the vanilla scent lube on his hands, entering his fingers on his tight entrance, opening and closing them like a scissor, feeling completely excited and anxious, and in his face there was a noticeable blush, for no one to see it. He retired his fingers when he knew he was ready.

Alfred took a deep breath and then grabbed the toy with his hand, pressing the tip on his entrance letting go a little moan of a mixture of pain and pleasure, and passing the first impression, he let the toy slide into him slowly, every time taking it further inside him and feeling the pleasurable sensation of being completely full.

He smiled unconsciously and started to move the toy inside and out, finding his sweet spot easily; giving him a torrent of pleasure every time he hit it with the point of the toy.

- Ivan…

He whispered on the empty room. His face was a poem of lust, while his hand increased the pace of the movements on his entrance, until they went wild to the point of making him moan loud.

- Ah! Ivan…Oh God please…Ah!

Song on his ears stopped, and there was the voice of the Russian again. Soft, grave and sexy, saying just a single command sentence. A single sentence that made the American blonde close his eyes on the amount of pleasure and take him to the edge. The blonde started to touch his own member at the same time of the movements of the toy.

_- "Cum for me, my dirty Sunflower" _

Video was showing now how the bottles of milk exploded on the face of the models, and with that, Alfred finally he came all over himself, moaning and panting heavily because of the intensity of the orgasm, of what he had just done and collapsed on his bed to rest after retiring the toy of his entrance.

He was satisfied, he couldn't deny he had fun with that, and also he obtained a…Release of tension. But still, he was feeling someone was missing. It was not the same without Ivan.

And if the Russian had been listening to his thoughts, the american's cell phone rang with the tone identifying the russian's number, and that meant one thing. Ivan was coming back, and that also meant he will have even more fun from now on.

The End?

* * *

Please let me know what do you think, even if it is "lol"

Thanks a lot for reading! You've earned a cookie :D


End file.
